Sueños y pesadillas
by Aeris309
Summary: Saya es una chica que vive con su madre y su hermana en una aldea, pronto un suceso inesperado hace que su vida cambie por completo, ella se adentra en una serie de aventuras donde descubre lo bello y cruel que es el mundo que la rodea. Historia inspirada en mitología antigua, juegos de rol y universo anime (Puede haber contenido Crossover de distintas series). Gracias por leer.


Amanecer

El viento agito su largo cabello negro, caminó hacia el pozo, en las mañanas junto con su hermana ayudaban a su madre a traer el agua que se encontraba cerca del bosque, el crujir de las hojas otoñales se escuchaba por cada paso que daba y con ello escucho la risa de su hermana, como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

-Saori-Le hablo. Su hermana Saori sin inmutarse siguió jalando el lazo para subir el balde.

-Al fin despiertas, Saya- Contestó mientras ordenaba los baldes que estaban llenos.

-Estaba buscando a mamá-Le dijo mientras la ayudaba-Pensé que estaba aquí, te escuché que…

-Te reto a llegar a la colina más alta-La interrumpió- si llegas antes que yo, llevare todos los baldes a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Saya asintió con la cabeza- Te ganaré-Respondió

-¡Vamos!- Dijo Saori que se adentró al bosque-

Intento perseguirla en el bosque, pero Saori se escabullo entre los árboles, en cada juego, su hermana la retaba para competir contra ella, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para llevarle la delantera, al perderla de vista, Saya se lamentó por haber aceptado el reto, se apresuró y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llego a la colina, sin señales de Saori, Saya se sentó en el pasto pensando en la victoria, pero la risa de Saori le arruino la sonrisa.

-Eres lenta Saya-

-¡No es verdad!, te has adelantado haciendo trampa-Contestó convencida, aunque dentro de ella pensaba que era una excusa, Saori era más ágil.

Cada mañana las hermanas jugaban en los alrededores de su cabaña, miraban el horizonte esperando el regreso de su padre, hace tiempo los demás aldeanos lo convencieron para que defendiera junto con ellos la aldea, se habían esparcido los rumores de la llegada de unos invasores y temían lo peor, desde aquel día esperaban su regreso.

Como Saya había prometido llevaba los baldes y Saori husmeaba en los alrededores, siguió el camino hacia la cabaña, pero escucho el grito de Saori, alarmada Saya bajo los baldes y fue a buscarla, cuando la encontró, Saori estaba aún lado de un desconocido que estaba herido e inconsciente.

-Ve a buscar a mamá, ella sabrá que hacer-Le dijo a Saori que se levantó y se fue, su expresión preocupada era una reacción inusual en ella, Saori siempre sonreía y parecía no tener temor a nada, pero en ese momento dudó. Saya se acercó al desconocido y lo observó detenidamente su cabello era largo y blanco, su cuerpo delgado y vestía con ropa blanca, esas características parecían un poco extrañas, sobre todo su cabello brillante, en su brazo derecho brotaba sangre ocasionada por una mordedura, Saori regreso con su madre y ayudaron al desconocido llevándolo a su cabaña, estuvo varios días sin poder levantarse, pensaron que no sobreviviría, ser atacado por una serpiente era mortal, no había ninguna cosa que pudiera curarlo.

Una tarde, cuando Saya le llevo comida, el desconocido se levantó, por alguna razón no abrió los ojos, otra rareza de aquel hombre, la primera fue que no hablaba con ellas, pero ese día converso con Saya, su voz era aguda, no parecía la voz de un hombre joven, pregunto su nombre y al saberlo su boca dibujo una sonrisa.

-No deberías ser tan confiada-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Saya preguntó ingenuamente

-No sabes quién soy-

Saya sonrió- Tienes razón, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Oryo-Le regreso la sonrisa-No todos merecen de tu confianza-El hombre se levantó de la cama.

Saya sin decir más lo acompaño al jardín, mencionó que necesitaba aire fresco después de permanecer tanto tiempo encerrado, él extrañaba su hogar, lamentablemente lo atacó una serpiente en el camino y pidió ayuda, pero nadie lo escucho y se desmayó del dolor. Aquella simple historia Saya la creyó, su intención era otra, él sabía más de Saya y su hermana gemela de lo que ellas realmente sabían.

En contraste, Saori tenía miedo de aquel extraño, su aspecto le parecía espeluznante, se quejaba con su madre de ello, pero su madre siempre se destacó por ayudar a los demás sin importar su apariencia. A Saya no le pareció extraño, ella sentía curiosidad por él, sobre todo porque no podía ver sus ojos, Oryo los mantenía cerrados.

¿Cuál es tu anhelo Saya? – Preguntó Saori que jugueteaba con su cabello-

Saya frunció el ceño - ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué quieres hacer cuando seas mayor? –

Saya se inclino para pensarlo mejor, pasaba sus manos sobre el pasto – No lo sé, no lo he pensado, solo quisiera que papá regrese-

-Yo también quiero que papá regrese, pero alguna vez has pensado en ¿conocer un lugar?

-¿No te gusta vivir aquí Saori?, hemos estado en otros lugares, a mí me gusta aquí-

-Si me gusta vivir aquí, pero me gustaría ir a otro lugar, a un lugar muy lejano- Saori que estaba recostada boca abajo en el pasto se giró – Un lugar tan lejano como las estrellas- estiro sus manos como si quisiera alcanzarlas.

Saya miro el cielo inundado de parpadeantes estrellas, brillantes que contrastaban con la oscuridad del firmamento.

La risa de su madre y de Oryo las distrajo de sus pensamientos, Saori molesta se levanto del pasto, Saya la siguió y se alejaron de la cabaña

-Por que no quieres a Oryo?-Saya pregunto

-Lo detesto, es odioso, se acerca a mamá cada vez que puede- Saori se recargo en el árbol y corto una ramita – si pudiera hacer que se fuera, lo haría- De pronto de la rama surgió una llama, Saori preocupada se adentro en el bosque, de sus manos nació fuego - ¿Qué está pasando?

Saya vio como surgió el fuego, Saori espantada se cayó al suelo, el pasto comenzó a quemarse, los sollozos de Saori preocuparon a Saya, el fuego comenzó a expandirse, sin nada mas que hacer Saya cayo de rodillas y poso sus manos en la tierra.

Agua surgió de las manos de Saya, apagaron las llamas, Saya observo sus manos, estupefacta, incrédula de lo que había pasado.

Inquietas las hermanas cruzaron miradas, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?, pensaron, sin respuesta aparente Saori hablo.

-No le digas a mamá, es un secreto entre nosotras

-Saori pero…

-Por favor Saya, promételo

Saya asintió, regresaron a la cabaña, Oryo estaba sentado cerca de la fogata, ellas entraron a la cabaña, Saori busco a su mamá que estaba dormida, a un lado se acurruco junto a ella.

Al anochecer se escuchó un gran estruendo, Saya despertó y buscó a Saori pero no estaba a su lado, Saya salió de la cabaña y Oryo estaba ahí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Saya se acercó a él.

-Saori no está, escapó hacia el bosque-

-¿por qué?

-Discutió con su madre, ella nos vio abrazados-

Escucharon unos gritos y el ruido de caballos, la aldea estaba siendo invadida en el peor momento, Saya regreso a la cabaña y unos hombres entraron, Oryo la protegió.

-Vete, Saya-

La luz de la luna ilumino su cara, fue la primera vez que vio los ojos verdes de Oryo, su pupila era vertical, semejantes a los de una serpiente, Saya sintió temor y se fue huyendo, había un caballo sin jinete, agitada y confundida de lo que estaba pasando, monto el caballo y fue en busca de su madre y hermana, cabalgo tan rápido el caballo que se desbocó, en la caída Saya se desmayó.


End file.
